memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Spock's World
The Enterprise visits Vulcan, in order to pledge for the Federation in the planet's council which debates about secession Summary The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] is summoned to planet Vulcan to join the debates on secession. James T. Kirk, Spock, and Dr. Leonard McCoy are all called upon to present their arguments, as is Sarek, Spock's father. We also look into several episodes from Vulcan's past that deal with the development of modern Vulcan civilization and thought. Background Information On Vulcan, a ruling group has voted to consider seceding from the Federation of Planets. This creates conflict for Spock and Sarek, who, if the movement succeeds, can choose to remain on Vulcan and break off all contact with Earth and the Federation, or stay on Earth but be cast out from their family and disgraced. Plot Summary This novel is set after the end of the original series. The main even that occurs is a referendum where Vulcan attempts to decide to secede from the United Federation of Planets. Political figures and dignitaries are invited to offer speeches to persuade the planet. Sarek has to speak on behalf of the government and state why Vulcan should leave. Sarek claims that it is not Earth that is a bad influence on Vulcan, it is Vulcan that is a bad influence on Earth. Sarek does not want Vulcan to secede, however, because then he would have to leave Vulcan with his wife, Lady Amanda. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy all speak on the behalf of the United Federation of Planets. McCoy proves to be a particularly good orator. The anti-Earth public sentiment was created by T'Pring in an attempt to revenge herself on Kirk and Spock for the death of her husband, Stonn. T'Pau, the respected Vulcan matriarch, is initially supportive of the secession movement. When she discovers that it was engineered by a vengeful T'Pring, however, T'Pau recants and on her deathbed makes Lady Amanda the new matriarch of the house. In the end, Vulcan decides not to secede. This novel includes the intriguing character Herb Grayson, and a sentient computer on the Enterprise recreation deck. Memorable Quotes ;Surak : "The spear in the Other's heart is the spear in your own - you are he." Characters Main ;James T. Kirk ;Spock ;Leonard McCoy ;Sarek Other ;Meshav : Sulamid lieutenant, data management ;Harb Tanzer : Chief of Recreation ;K's't'lk : Child/creation of K't'lk, from ''The Wounded Sky. The "S" is from Scotty. ;Lieutenant Naraht : Horta crewmember ;Shath : Vulcan speciest ;Warburg : Captain of Coromandel. References ;UNSS Amity: Earth United Nations ship that made contact with a damaged Vulcan vessel in the mid 21st century. This incident was described as the first contact with Vulcans, but in later canon, this occurred in Bozeman, Montana. ;USS Coromandel : Captain Warburg's ship. ;a'Tha : Constant Vulcan awarness of the creator. ;Cthia k'THEE'a : Vulcan logic. ;tviokh tvee'okh: Vulcan pejoritive, means 'neighbour' but with a nasty vibe. ;hephaistosynchronous : Referring to synchronus orbit around Vulcan. Sulu piloted the Enterprise into a standard orbit, 14,000 miles hephaistosynchronous. "Hephaistos" was the Greek word for the Roman "Vulcan", this would be the equivalent of a geosynchronus orbit around Earth. ;''Gelevesh : Ancient Vulcan asteroid prospector/miner ship. ;Rasha : Ancient Vulcan asteroid prospector/miner ship with 11 crew that was destroyed. ;B'hiva : An Andorian something-or-other, avalible for sale on the Enterprise's BBS.(pp 39) ;Pelasht : Ancient Vulcan fortress with a spring. ;Sulamid : A race (created by Diane Duane) that have octocameral brains, with eight seperate personalites. This means that a game of cards with them could get interesting if one personality thinks that another personality is cheating. :Their race has 12 sexes, all of whom insist they're male, especially the ones that bear children. :A sulamid has been described as looking like "a bundle of bright purple tentacles about six to seven feet high. The tentacles change color more or less constantly, and the bundle is topped off with a sheaf of pink-stalked and tentaced eyes with triangular pupils and a purplish, "bloodshot" look." When they speak, it's sometimes to say things that don't seem to make much sense. The tone of their speech (and its content) could possibly be taken to suggest that they are somewhat prescient. :A Sulamid also appears in a non-Star Trek book written by Diane Duane, The Wizard's Dilemma. :Two Sulamids are seen drinking at Quark's Bar in Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 3: Ferenginar. (bottom of page 17) ;Underliers : Vulcan equivalent of whales. ;USS Swiftsure : Starship ;Urekh : Ancient Vulcan asteroid prospector/miner ship. ;''The Wanderer : First Vulcan to invent speech. Category:Novels de:Spocks Welt